


LEMON

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Seperti lemon yang segar dan pahit secara bersamaan. Kisah cinta kita hanya asam yang menambah perih dalam luka.





	1. Eren ver.

Disclaimer _Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

  
_[A EreHisu Fanfiction]_

  
_Hope you enjoy reading_

  
_._  
_._

Jika hari itu Eren tidak menerima perempuan itu, akankah hidupnya bahagia? Jika tiba hari di mana ia harus melepaskan perempuan itu, siapakah yang paling terluka nantinya?

Pagi ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren mendapati sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu sudah pergi lagi, dan ia harus menunggu untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ia prediksi.

Eren membuka tutup matanya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menciumi aroma parfum yang tertinggal, menciumi sisa aroma manis semalam. Perempuan itu nyata, ia hanya perlu meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Berbagai pemikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan hal ini? Ia benci terbangun tanpa memeluk perempuan itu. Karena ribuan kali pun kejadian ini terulang. Ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Seolah tengah menenggak secangkir _lime_ yang menyegarkan, namun menyisakan cecap pahitnya di lidah.

Eren bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil bokser yang terserak di lantai dan memakainya. Matanya beredar untuk mencari di mana terakhir kali ia meletakkan ponselnya. Beruntung dering ponsel itu berbunyi, menyelamatkan kamarnya agar tidak lebih berantakan dari ini kalau sampai ia tidak bisa menemukan ponsel itu.

Ponsel itu tergeletak di lantai, di antara tumpukan bajunya dan perempuan itu kemarin malam. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat nama yang ditampilkan layar. Ia memang butuh bicara dengan seseorang. Sekalipun tidak mendapatkan solusi nantinya, setidaknya itu bisa membantu meringankan kecamuk dalam pikirannya.

 _“Eren? Apa kau menghubungiku semalam? Pesawatku baru tiba di Paradis pagi ini. Kau baik-baik saja?”_ Ocehan saudari angkatnya itu membuatnya melenguh sesaat. Oh, ia bahkan belum mengucapkan ‘Halo’ untuk menyapa. Pertanyaan mana yang harus ia jawab dulu?

“Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku memang menghubungimu kemarin sore. Kau ada waktu hari ini?”

_“Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Sepertinya serius. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?”_

“Aku tidak yakin. Itu sebabnya aku menghubungimu.”

_“Emh ... baiklah. Aku akan ada rapat sepanjang hari ini. Tapi mungkin kita bisa bertemu di jam makan siang. Kafe depan kantorku, bagaimana?”_

“Terserah kau saja.”

_“Oke, sampai ketemu nanti.”_

“Mikasa ...,” sela Eren sebelum saudari angkatnya itu menutup panggilan. “Kalau bisa, tolong jangan ajak Levi bersamamu.”

_“Tidak, tenang saja.”_

Eren terduduk selama beberapa menit setelah panggilan itu berakhir. Sejenak, ia ragu akan keputusannya membicarakan perempuan itu dengan saudari angkatnya. Meski sebenarnya, Mikasa sendiri sudah mengetahui sejak lama. Bahkan Mikasa dan suaminya menentang keras hubungan Eren dengan perempuan itu.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan menentang? Kalau seluruh dunia tahu pun, mereka juga pasti sepakat dengan apa yang Mikasa dan suaminya perbuat.

 

_“Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan itu, Eren?!” geram Mikasa saat mengetahui hubungan itu pertama kali._

_Eren tertunduk, tidak berani menatap nanar kedua orang di hadapannya. “Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia.”_

_Tamparan keras berakhir lagi di sebelah pipinya._

_“Kami saling mencintai.”_

_Hari itu, hampir saja suami Mikasa menghajar Eren habis-habisan. Tapi Mikasa menariknya keluar dari rumah Eren. Selama dua minggu lebih Mikasa dan suaminya seolah memutus hubungan dengan Eren. Meski sekarang mereka sudah berhubungan lagi, kedua orang tersebut belum benar-benar bisa menerima apa yang Eren perbuat._

 

Eren mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

  
***

  
Sudah 5 _cupcake_ , segelas air putih dan dua cangkir kopi Mikasa habiskan. Tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Eren. Pemuda itu hanya menatap cangkir kopinya yang sudah mendingin karena tidak diminum. Kesabaran Mikasa sudah habis melihat tingkah Eren tersebut.

“Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantor saja.” Mikasa bangkit dari duduknya, mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk membayar makanan dan berbalik.

“Apa aku benar-benar harus melepaskannya, Mikasa?” ucap Eren akhirnya. “Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak bahagia setelah ini?”

“Tunggu. Kau masih berhubungan dengan Historia?” Mikasa duduk kembali, sepasang matanya terbeliak tajam memindai wajah pemuda itu.

“....”

“Eren! Jawab pertanyaanku!”

“Ya, tapi ....”

“Apa aku perlu memanggil Levi untuk menghajarmu lagi? Kau ini sudah gila atau bagaimana?!”

“Pelankan suaramu, Mikasa. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menjadi tontonan banyak orang.” Mikasa mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati orang-orang menunjukkan wajah terganggu. Ia mengucapkan maaf, lalu kembali meanatap Eren.

“Tapi Historia sudah bersuami, Eren.”

“Hanya di atas kertas,” sanggah Eren. “Kenyataannya, Pak Tua itu hanya menggunakan Historia untuk menguatkan statusnya saja. Pak Tua itu hanya butuh kekayaan Historia untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Historia hanya boneka yang tidak pernah disentuh, bahkan dianggap tidak pernah ada di rumah itu.”

“Bagaimanapun juga ini tetap salah.”

“Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta.” Tatapan mata Eren bertemu dengan Mikasa. Seolah mengalirkan sengatan argumen siapa yang paling tinggi.

Mikasa mengalah. Punggungnya terkulai di sandaran kursi. Sia-sia saja menasehati. Pemuda ini terlalu keras kepala.

Eren membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada meja, dan ia menyatukan jari-jarinya satu sama lain. “Tapi akhir-akhir ini, pikiran untuk melepaskannya begitu menggangguku. Aku berpikir, jika halnya suatu hari suaminya mengetahui tentang kami, bisakah kami benar-benar bahagia setelahnya? Sekalipun suaminya mau melepaskan kami, bukankah keluarga Historia akan tetap menyulitkan kami? Pada akhirnya, kami hanya akan berdiri di kebahagiaan yang semu. Sebatas hal ini.”

Mikasa tidak berkomentar. Ia sudah kehilangan seleranya untuk memesan makanan demi mendengarkan cerita ini. Ia hanya duduk diam mendengarkan, walaupun pikirannya mengembara jauh ke masa lalu.

Ia kenal siapa Historia. Gadis lugu putri seorang perdana menteri itu adalah adik tingkatnya saat kuliah. Ia pernah mengundangnya pergi ke pesta bersama, dan saat itulah ia mengenalkannya pada Eren. Mikasa tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan mereka setelah itu karena harus kuliah dan bekerja di luar paradis. Saat ia kembali untuk menikah, tahu-tahu Historia sudah dinikahkan. Lalu suatu hari lagi, Eren mengakui hubungan gelapnya.

Saat itu amarahnya pecah. Begitu pintarnya Eren menutup mulut dan menyembunyikan dosa itu. Mikasa dan suaminya tidak melihat kecurigaan apa pun saat bertemu dengan Eren. Semua tampak normal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah Eren tidak pernah mengenal gadis bernama Historia.

“Mikasa.”

Mikasa tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Eren yang tiba-tiba pucat di hadapannya. Yang memanggilnya barusan bukanlah suara Eren. Lantas siapa?

“Kalian sedang apa?”

Mikasa menengadah dan mendapati seorang pria merengkuh bahunya. Suaminya berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap Eren dan ia bergantian.

“A-a … kami hanya sedang menikmati makan siang bersama,” jawab Mikasa nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri. _Pantas saja wajah Eren memucat seperti itu_ , pikirnya.

Eren mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Sebaiknya aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, saudariku.” Ia lekas berdiri, mengangguk pada kedua pasangan itu dan berlalu.

Suami Mikasa masih mengawasi Eren hingga pemuda itu lenyap bersama mobilnya. Ia kemudian menatap ekspresi gugup istrinya yang berulang kali mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Dari ekspresi kalian berdua, aku jadi bisa menebak apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan.”

Mikasa meraih tangan suaminya. “Levi, _please_. Aku akan akan mencoba membujuknya.”

“Eren sudah dewasa. Kita tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusannya lagi.” Levi mengecup pelipis Mikasa singkat. “Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, ingat bayi kita.”

  
***

  
Lewat tengah malam, Eren tak kunjung dapat memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Matanya sibuk memindai pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya. Perempuan itu kini ada di hadapannya lagi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Terlelap dengan tenang dalam pelukannya.

Eren mendesah dalam keheningan, mencoba melupakan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Ia takut kalau ia terlelap, ia akan kehilangan gadis itu begitu bangun keeseokannya.

Haruskah ia melepaskannya?

Eren mempererat pelukannya, seolah itu pelukan terakhir yang bisa ia berikan.

“Kau kenapa?” Perempuan itu terjaga, mengerjap untuk menatap di antara remang lampu tidur. “Bermimpi buruk?”

Eren menggeleng. “Maaf membuatmu terbangun.”

Selagi Eren mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air mata, perempuan itu menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Eren.  
“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku.”

“Mari kita tidur kembali, Historia.”

“Eren ....”

Hening. Tidak ada yang mampu melanjutkan pembicaraan. Jelas keduanya tahu, pikiran seperti apa yang menganggu dan sulit untuk dibicarakan.

“Percayalah, kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini,” ucap Historia menenangkan.

Ya, tentu saja Eren ingin percaya. Tidak sedetik pun ia berhenti berharap meski ketidakpastian dan hantu kekecewaan membayanginya. Meskipun harus mengotori tangannya, ia ingin selalu melindungi perempuan ini. Mendekapnya erat seperti miliknya sendiri.

Tidak peduli seburuk apa pun dunia melihatnya, Tuhan harusnya tahu siapa yang merebut siapa dalam permainan takdir ini.

 

[tbc]


	2. Gelap dan Terang (Hisu ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jika ini adalah kegelapan, kenapa ia merasa begitu terang?

_Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_[A EreHisu Fanfiction]_

_Hope you enjoy reading_  
_._  
_._

 

Sejak awal, Historia tahu kalau dirinyalah yang tidak tahu diri. Dirinya yang serakah dan menolak untuk tersakiti.

Ia menemukan harapan itu. Cahaya yang mungkin dipikir orang tidak pernah akan ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Oh benarkah hal ini bisa disebutnya cahaya? Meski kenyataannya, ia mungkin sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan.

Historia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lihatlah di sana! Seorang nyonya muda dengan segala gemerlap kemewahan yang ada. Riasan itu, perhiasan itu, gaun serta segala hal yang ia kenakan. Ia adalah nyonya terhormat di sini.

“Lepaskan!” perintahnya. “Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan mengenakan semua ini.”

Tanpa bicara, pelayan di sisi kanan dan kirinya segera melepaskan seluruh benda yang menempel di tubuh Historia. Menggantinya dengan setelan gaun biasa sepanjang lutut. Rambut yang semula tersanggul rapi dikuncir seadanya.

Ia mengambil tas dan berlalu dari kamarnya.

“Apa Anda akan pergi sekarang, Nyonya? Tuan masih di rumah.” Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat Pixis berdiri di luar pintu kamar, menunggunya memberikan jawaban.

“Aku akan pergi. Kau hanya perlu mengabariku jika ada hal yang harus—”

“Begitukah cara Nyonya di rumah ini pergi? Kau tidak ingin pamit kepadaku?”

Historia menoleh, mendapati pemilik suara yang memotong ucapannya tadi. Pria berkacamata itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya sembari menyesap cerutu di bibir. Semakin menjiwai umurnya, huh?

“Tuan Zeke.” Pixis menunduk untuk memberi salam sebelum menyingkir dari sana.

“Jadi Historia, kau sudah mulai bermain terbuka kepadaku?”

Sudut bibir Historia terangkat sedikit. “Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bahkan sudah kau ketahui sejak awal?”

Zeke tergelak. “Barangkali ucapan terima kasih? Bukankah aku tipe suami langka karena membiarkan istriku berselingkuh dengan sukarela?” Pria itu menyesap cerutunya kuat-kuat dan mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. “Atau, kau melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu sekali pun?”

Historia bergeming. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan, menikah dengan pria yang dipilihkan keluarganya adalah sebuah keharusan. Tradisi turun temurun itu serupa dinding kokoh yang tak akan pernah bisa ia tembus. Ia dididik untuk menerima takdir itu, dan ia sudah mematikan hatinya sejak saat itu.

Tapi pernikahannya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah janji yang menguap dan tidak pernah sampai ke altar Tuhan. Setelah ia membunuh dirinya sedemikian rupa untuk takdir ini, ia tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Lantas, apakah karena hal itu ia kecewa? Tidak, bukan seperti itu.

“Anda terlalu dekat, Tuan.” Historia mengangkat tangan begitu menyadari tangan Zeke hanya berjarak beberapa senti untuk menyentuhnya.

“Pergilah.” Zeke tersenyum. “Sampaikan salamku kepada kekasihmu.”

“Hanya dalam mimpimu.”

***

Apa yang dirasakannya hari itu? Benci? Kecewa? Muak? Atau ... bahagia?

Bagaimana rasanya jika di hari ketika kau menjadi istri, kau justru dibebaskan dari status itu? Sakit hati? Kecewa?

Bagaimana jika suami yang tidak kau inginkan juga tidak menginginkanmu?  
Bukankah itu kesempatan yang membahagiakan?

Historia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu. Yang ia tahu, ia mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah, berjalan begitu saja, dan berakhir berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu. Di matanya, cahaya terang itu hanya berasal dari pria yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

“ _Eren, aku kabur dari suamiku_.”

Kebohongan pertamanya hari itu telah menuntunnya di jalan ini.

Sudah hampir setengah botol _wine_ ia habiskan ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia temui. Historia meletakkan gelas _wine_ di meja untuk menyambutnya. “ _Okaeri_!”

Eren sempat terdiam sejenak di tempat, seolah sedang memproses kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, senyumnya merekah. “Kau di sini?”

Historia mengangguk, bergegas bangkit untuk membantu Eren melepaskan mantel dan dasinya. Lalu beberapa ciuman, pelukan, ciuman, dan pelukan lagi yang sedikit lebih lama.

“Kali ini berapa lama?”  
  
Historia mendongak, menatap semburat gelisah di wajah itu. Gurat-gurat yang tercipta karenanya. Karena ia yang terlalu dalam menyakitinya.

“Kurasa akan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.”

“Syukurlah.”

Embusan napas lega Eren terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Historia. Seperti sebuah peringatan bahwa ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Tapi, kalaupun ia harus terjatuh dalam kegelapan itu, ia tidak ingin terjatuh sendiri. Ia akan membawa Eren bersamanya.

 

 

To be continued ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n : Retjeh, retjeh sangatt~ mohon maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi.  
> Thank's for reading :")


	3. Persimpangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pada akhirnya, mana pun jalan yang kau pilih, kau tetap akan dipertemukan dengan pilihan kembali. Di persimpangan ini, arah mana yang akan kau tuju?

_Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_(penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini)_

_[A EreHisu Fanfiction]_

_Hope you enjoy reading_

_._

_._

Historia bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan dari minimarket dekat apartemennya. Hari ini ia akan memenuhi kulkas Eren dengan belanjaannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Eren hidup sebelum ia tinggal bersamanya, tapi sejak ia ada di sana, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kulkas itu hanya terisi air mineral.

Seperti rumah. Begitulah ia menggambarkan kehidupannya bersama Eren sekarang, tidak seperti di sana. Di sini, Historia bahagia karena ia bisa mengurus segalanya sendiri, memutuskan banyak hal sendiri, dan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa khawatir apa pun. Baginya, beginilah tempat berpulang seharusnya.

Ia keluar dari _lift_ sambil memikirkan apa yang hendak ia masak untuk Eren nanti malam. Saat itulah ia melihat perempuan itu di sana. Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Entah sudah berapa detik berlalu ketika akhirnya perempuan itu menyadari kehadiran Historia. Mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan, hingga Historia berhasil menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Mika—sa?”

Perempuan itu hanya memandang, bahkan sekadar riak pun tak diperlihatkan. Historia harusnya sadar dari awal, hari yang ia cemaskan telah tiba. Tak peduli seberapa tidak siapnya ia menghadapi hari ini, ia akan dipaksa memutuskan sekali lagi.

Kira-kira, berapa banyak pilihan lagi yang bisa mengantarkannya pada tujuannya? Pada kebahagiannya.

 

*******

Hening.

Sejak dipersilakan masuk, Mikasa bahkan belum berkata sepatah kata pun. Apakah Historia telah membuat keputusan yang salah?

“Minumlah terlebih dahulu,” ucap Historia sambil menyuguhkan segelas _lemon ice_.

Lama, Mikasa hanya memandangi gelasnya. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang jauh, membuat Historia berkali-kali menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Masing-masing dari mereka pasti menyadari betapa sulit situasi saat ini.

“Mika—”

“Kenapa harus Eren, Historia?”

Historia bukan hanya merasa tenggorokannya kering sekarang, tapi seolah ada batu besar yang menahan suara hingga napasnya. Sejak awal, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesulit ini menjawabnya.

“Kenapa kau harus melibatkan Eren dengan hubungan yang seperti ini?”

Historia meremat rok yang ia kenakan. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya terasa berpilin dan menciptakan sakit yang luar biasa.

“Historia ....”

“Aku tidak tahu!” suaranya parau, seolah keluar dari padang yang benar-benar gersang. “Aku tidak tahu ke mana akan pergi, ke mana harus berlari ... aku tidak punya tujuan lagi selain ia.”

Mikasa ingat hari di mana ia mengenalkan Historia kepada Eren. Malam itu, ia bahkan berharap keduanya bisa bersama karena begitu mudah akrab meski baru pertama saling mengenal. Ya, tapi hanya di malam itu. Karena setelah itu, Eren tak pernah sedikitpun membicarakan malam itu. Mikasa tidak tahu apa pun hingga waktu berlalu, dan tiba-tiba saja Eren mengungkapkan hubungan itu.

“Kau ingat malam itu, Mikasa? Kami pergi terlebih dahulu dari pesta dan Eren mengajakku ke sini.” Historia mengusap beberapa tetes air mata yang lolos dari matanya. “Kami bercumbu ... hanya bercumbu. Kau tahu kenapa?”

 Mikasa bergeming.

“Karena berapa banyak pun aku menginginkannya hari itu, hidupku sudah diputuskan sejak awal, dan aku tidak berhak mendapat apa pun yang kuinginkan.”

“Lalu kenapa kau datang sekarang? Kenapa kau baru mencoba lari ketika kau sudah mengikat dirimu pada takdir itu?”

“Karena kesempatan itu baru datang sekarang!” Historia hampir berteriak. Pertahanannya runtuh, dan air matanya mulai mengalir deras. “Kesempatan itu datang seperti lentera di saat kau pikir hidupmu sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak hal itu?”

“Tapi kau menyakitinya, Historia.”

“Aku tahu.”

Tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia bisa menyembunyikan hubungan ini terus menerus dari keluarga dan semua orang. Ia pun sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk memutuskan meninggalkannya sekarang.

Apa pun pilihannya, Historia akan menghancurkan kehidupan Eren.

 

*******

Sementara itu di kantor, Eren berulang kali mengecek ponselnya yang tak kunjung bersuara. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengirimi Historia pesan, namun dibaca pun tidak. Ia cemas karena perempuan itu tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

Ia kembali memencet tombol dial untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya, masih sama, tidak ada jawaban.

“Kau ada waktu?”

Eren tersentak mendengar teguran itu hingga meletakkan ponselnya dengan sedikit keras. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Levi berdiri dekat meja kerjanya. “Tidak, pak— maksud saya iya.” Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. “Sekarang sedang jam istirahat.”

“Kalau begitu, kita bisa makan siang di luar. Aku akan mentraktirmu.”

Levi berbalik, tapi Eren masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, serangan cemas seolah memborbardir pikirannya. Eren bukan takut akan babak belur seperti saat itu, atau takut tidak bisa kabur seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu karena tidak ada Mikasa yang akan melindunginya. Yang lebih ditakutkannya adalah tindakan Levi.

Bagaimana jika suami saudari iparnya itu membeberkan hubungannya dengan Historia kepada suami Historia? Sebab mungkin tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa mereka lakukan karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Historia.

“Kau tidak mau?”

Eren memejamkan matanya rapat sebelum beranjak. Bagaimana ia akan melindungi Historia jika menghadapi ini saja ia tak mampu?

Makan siang hanyalah alasan. Di atas meja yang membatasi keduanya, hanya ada dua cangkir kopi hitam yang tinggal separuh. Ini pembicaraan pertama mereka yang paling santai setelah hari itu. Meski begitu, perbincangan ini tetaplah berat bagi Eren.

“Mikasa mengkhawatirkanmu.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kami ingin kau berpisah dengan Historia.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kau tahu kalau suami Historia sudah tahu hubungan kalian?”

“Aku tahu ....” Eren terkesiap. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Historia mendapatkan izin darinya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Historia akan berselingkuh denganmu.”

Eren mungkin sedang berdelusi karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini sehingga bisa mendengar sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini. Kalau suami Historia tahu sejak awal, kenapa mereka semua diam saja? Terlebih lagi, kenapa Historia berbohong padanya?

Eren tertawa keras sekali, meski sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu.

“Kau tahu alasan Zeke menikahinya?” tanya Levi setelah Eren menghentikan tawanya.

_Tidak. Dia tidak tahu._

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan seluruh rentetan kisahnya. Sebuah kisah yang selama ini Levi selidiki dan telah didengarnya sendiri dari mulut Zeke. Dunia memang terlalu menggelikan untuk dijalani.

Levi melihat isi cangkir Eren sudah tandas selama mendengarkan ceritanya, ia berujar, “Sekarang, apa keputusanmu?”

Eren menghela napas panjang lalu menyeringai. “Kalian tetap akan menyuruhku meninggalkannya bukan?”

“Apa pun pilihanmu, kau akan rugi dan terluka. Jika kau memilih bertahan, keluarganya mungkin akan tahu suatu hari dan kau harus menghadapi kebencian dunia kepadamu. Tapi, jika kau meninggalkannya, kalian akan kehilangan segalanya. Lebih buruknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.”

“Jadi begitu, ya ...?” _Kata-katanya, mengambang di udara._

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan kafe dan berpisah di depan perusahaan karena Levi harus menghadiri rapat di luar.

“ _Thanks_ , Lev,” ujar Eren.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu.” Ia terdiam sejenak untuk terkekeh. “Aku hanya tidak ingin kesehatan bayiku terancam karena ibunya sibuk memikirkan hubungan kalian.”

Eren menggertakkan giginya agar tidak sampai mengumpat. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak ada di sekitar kantor, ia pasti akan menyumpahi atasan _cebol_ nya ini.

Ah, barusan dia sudah menyumpahinya dalam hati.

 

*******

Historia duduk dengan cemas menanti Eren pulang. _Wine_ yang ia bawa bahkan tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Suara kode pintu yang terbuka membuatnya tersentak, ia meloncat dari sofa dan segera menuju pintu.

Perempuan itu berwajah merah. Bukan karena bahagia, melainkan karena air mata sudah menghabisinya. Mereka hanya saling menatap hingga suara pintu yang tertutup otomatis menyadarkannya.

“Apa kita akan membicarakannya sekarang?”

Historia mengangguk, membiarkan Eren meraih dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya.

 

_Mereka, telah sampai di persimpangan._

 

 

To be continued ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/N: *ini pembelaan diri ._. sebelum banyak yang kecewa sama cerita ini karena—mungkin—nggak nyambung dan membingungkan, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. 
> 
> Hari di mana summary ff ini tercipta, saya hanya berpikir untuk membuat cerita oneshoot, itu pun rivamika. Tapi ternyata karena saya pikir karakternya kurang cocok dikembangkan di cerita ini, saya lebih memilih Erehisu. Dan karena awalnya tidak berniat membuat serial, saya sebenarnya hanya ingin membuat 3 oneshoot bersambung, yaitu cerita versi Eren, versi Historia dan versi anak mereka.
> 
> Tidak semulus yang saya bayangkan :> pada pertengahan nulis versi 2, saya dilema, bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut saja. hehe... 
> 
> Berawal dari cuma oneshoot, 3 versi, sampai akhirnya saya memutuskan akan ending di chapter 5. Yah, cerita ini hanya akan ada 5 chapter saja—berdoa saja, mungkin saya berubah pikiran lagi XD—cerita ini belum selesai, dan saya pikir ada banyak hal yang belum disampaikan. Meskipun plotnya sudah berubah jalur begitu banyak, insyaallah tetap akan saya lanjutkan.  
> Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca. 
> 
> ~Anne


End file.
